


Electric Boogaloo

by ryanson209



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanson209/pseuds/ryanson209
Summary: A sonnet for Electric types





	Electric Boogaloo

Storm clouds bring rain and sorrow and wonder  
Lightning strikes but it looks like it missed ‘em  
In the distance, Zekrom brings the thunder  
Even Joltik sends shocks to your system!

From Mareep to Zapdos to Pikachu  
They’ll zap you down if you take to the sky  
Flashes of yellow and of white and blue,  
Riding the lightning, blink and it’s goodbye

From cities to caves, everywhere you go  
A friend to join you through forests and streams  
You might even impress Tapu Koko  
If you can follow your electric dreams

But as for me, I say they’re a nightmare  
That’s why I ground them; they haven’t a prayer!

**Author's Note:**

> Another work intended for a contest. I was so close to deadline... but was a minute late. I'm actually quite bitter lol


End file.
